Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique to charge a battery mounted on the lower surface of the floor panel of a vehicle by causing a movable primary coil provided on the road to exactly face a secondary coil mounted on the vehicle and supplying electric power from the primary coil to the secondary coil by electromagnetic induction.